


Waiting

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Some internal musings by Mycroft while waiting on something life changing
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 22





	Waiting

Waiting is so hard my love, I can almost hear your heart beat, I had thought waiting at Sherlock's bedside was hard this is so much more. It's almost as if all those times were to get me used to this feeling of dread, this world changing feeling of absolute terror. And I don't think I can stand it. Yet I know I will. It will be worth every single tear, every single laugh, every single breath we both take. Yet we are both here waiting.  
New life labours to get into this world.  
This rollercoaster hurtles on round more extreme bends and dips. Air being ripped from our throats and still we sit.  
We told no one of our hopes and dreams. Not even Sherlock is aware. Some things are best left unsaid. He will say he seen but held his own council he lies. My brother can no more read me than he can fly on paper wings. Much to his disgust. He has always only seen what I allowed him to see no more no less. After all I am the smart one. I taught him much but not all. This rich and fulfilling life is beyond his reach and knowledge. He will not accept the need for himself to flourish to accept another as essential as breathing. His cowardice his own failing. My own are well known and managed. My own failings are known by the one who sees the man I am and yet he loves me still.  
Still we wait.  
As I sit clutching at my husbands hand are we truly changing our world or merely expanding our hopes and dreams. Are we ensuring our own immortality or damming it. Questions we can't answer, we will never be able to answer, the answers will never be ours. This insecurity the cost of having a child.  
Yet still we wait.  
We started down this road so full of hope, so grateful for the chance, we have cried tears after lose after lose. Third time lucky third time the charm.  
Two.  
Yet still we wait.  
Come.  
I watch as we head to where they now wait. I fear for far more now than I ever have. Sherlock must grow I can not watch him and them, they must take precedence over my brother. He should grow as he has never before. No more his jailer, no more his saviour, others need these skills of mine.  
Did my father feel this encompassing love when I was placed in his arms, did my mother feel this too. My own answers to their questions say not. Sherlock yes Eurus yes, me the answer is no. Perhaps their hopes and dreams were too much. So dammed they are their immortality unfounded. My own is ensured. I will not make the mistakes they did. Loved and cherished they shall be not ignored or shamed. They I suppose more than any other have ensured my delight at that. Two lives new hopes new dreams. These will be achieved. Not left to flounder. Supported in all things.  
Two.  
Welcome my son and welcome too my daughter.  
Siger our son sweet Fenella our daughter, your father's are here.  
Welcome both welcome to your lives full of love and laughter.


End file.
